


Among Shattered Glass

by angelic_ly



Series: Screenshots of Life [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, but nothing bad happens, so it's all good, somewhere far away cor has a headache i'm sure, training session gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelic_ly/pseuds/angelic_ly
Summary: It was then, at that moment, among the shattered glass, that you realized that you were in love with Ignis Scientia.For Ignis Fluff Week. Day 2: Getting into trouble + "Oops."





	Among Shattered Glass

Your chest heaved as you hauled your weapon up again, going through the motions of the forms you’d learned recently. Sweat rolled down your face and even into your eyes at some points, but you would not be interrupted by something as simple as that -- so, through the motions you went.

Your focus didn’t waver when you heard the matching huffs of exhaustion coming from your training partner. Ignis had removed his glasses to do his training, since they kept fogging up and sliding off of his face. His vision was passable without, and he took full advantage of that as he got into an offensive position before charging at you.

It had been roughly twelve years of on and off communication; quick hellos in passing, brief sightings out in the market, outings interrupted by duty, but your paths finally came together again as you joined each other to reach one common goal. Officially becoming part of the Crownsguard was no small feat, but it was one that both you and Ignis were determined to accomplish. Entrance exams were coming up, and there was no time to waste.

Your weapons collided with Ignis’ with the loud clang of metal against metal, and you stared into his eyes momentarily before breaking away, jumping back. With lungs screaming out for more oxygen and a break, you waved your hand, signaling to Ignis that you needed to stop for a moment. He fell out of his offensive position and bent over, his hands on his knees. 

You made your way over to the corner of the room where you and Ignis had placed your things and retrieved a bottle of water for yourself and him. You waved him over, then began rummaging through your bags, procuring two towels. You draped one over your shoulders while tossing the other and the water to Ignis. He caught them effortlessly and cracked open the water bottle.

“So far, so good.” You panted once you’d drained a good amount of water and wiped some of the sweat from your face.

Ignis nodded in agreement, chugging part of his own bottle of water before capping it and tossing it back onto his bag. “Shall we begin projectile training?”

“Yeah.” You followed his example and the two of you moved to change weapons, him going for his beloved set of daggers while you went for a lance, and then you two moved to opposite sides of the room.

Lance throwing was not your strongest suit, but that was why you trained -- to make it a strong suit. You made sure to step far away enough before eyeing your target, that being a training dummy against the far wall. You lifted your lance, angling it and aiming properly before letting loose.

It whizzed through the air and embedded itself into the padded wall some number of inches to the left of your target. You shrugged a bit as you went to retrieve your weapon. Yes, you’d missed, but you were a bit closer than you were last time. That was an improvement, at least.

“(Y/N), a moment,” Ignis’ voice stopped you in your tracks and you turned to him, watching him consider his daggers. He looked at you, then back down at them. “I’ve been trying to perfect a new technique with these, but I can’t seem to get it right. Would you mind watching me to see if you can give any pointers?”

You hummed your assent, moving to the side of him, but still keeping your distance. “Yeah. What are you trying to do, exactly?”

He explained the move to you, waving his hands around and making a show of tossing the dagger in the air in a different version of the move he was going to show you. You briefly thought he may have been showing off for a moment, but then he gave you a nod of determination and asked you to take a few steps back.

“I don’t want to hit you by accident.” He said, actually looking a bit nervous.

But you grinned at him and gave him a thumbs up. “You wouldn’t hit me. So,” and you struck a little bit of a pose, your hands in fists on your hips and one knee bent, “show me your moves!”

That earned a chuckle from Ignis. “Alright, here goes.”

He took a brief moment to steady himself and then threw the dagger directly above his head. It spun in the air going up, gaining velocity as it began to come back down. In a feat of acrobatics, Ignis twirled and spun around, balancing himself on the ball of one foot while the other remained in the air to deliver a perfectly timed kick to the dagger, which had fallen just so. Ignis kicked it, and it flew across the room from him, precise in its nature…

There was a crash, immediately followed by another crash and the sound of shattering glass as the room went completely dark.

Ignis at least had the decency to sound incredibly sheepish. “Oops.”

“Ignis, you hit the fuse box!” You called out, reaching your arms out to try and find him. With all the overhead lights off and the power down so the emergency lights didn’t come on immediately, it was a difficult task to find your way around the room, even if it wasn’t completely pitch black.

“Wait, don’t move,” Ignis spoke cautiously, “The glass of a few of the lights shattered. Let’s wait until the emergency lights come back on to navigate this mess.”

You frowned a bit, not entirely comfortable with the idea of waiting around while surrounded by broken glass, but you were left with no other choice. “Alright.”

Luckily, the two of you weren’t left in the dark for long, as the backup generators soon rerouted power to the emergency lights, and the room was illuminated in a soft glow. 

Your eyes instantly found Ignis, standing just a few feet away from you, facing away from you but presenting a beautiful side profile.

His hair had fallen out of its previous style and into his eyes through all the commotion and training, and he ran a gloved hand through it futilely to try and get it out of his face. The slender muscles in his arms tensed and drew with the movement, shifting fluidly under his skin. And when he turned and gave you that radiant smile of his, even if he did look a bit sheepish doing it--

It was then, at that moment, among the shattered glass, that you realized that you were in love with Ignis Scientia. 

_ “Shit.” _ And you weren’t sure if you’d spoken aloud or not, but you must have since Ignis gave a chuckle (since when was that music to your ears?) and nodded his head in agreement.

“Shit, indeed.” He looked around once more before carefully maneuvering his way over to you. “We’d best take our leave and inform someone of this little disaster.”

You nodded robotically, now suddenly hyperaware of everything that you absolutely adored about him -- the lilt of his voice, those slender, almost always gloved fingers, that hair that would fall into his eyes at the slightest provocation, the way he walked, the absolutely perfect shade of green in his eyes--

How you had not noticed these feelings before bewildered you, especially now after they’ve hit you like a freight train at top speed. Your head was practically spinning.

Yeah, you were in  _ deep _ .

_ Shit, indeed. _

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the ending is kinda weird, but I like it at the same time? I dunno.


End file.
